


Your Love Keeps Moving Me, Just By Thinking About It

by captain_akkinda



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_akkinda/pseuds/captain_akkinda
Summary: Basically just domestic, fluffy, partner appreciation Soonhoon.





	Your Love Keeps Moving Me, Just By Thinking About It

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Miracles In December by EXO ❤ ~

The smell of brewing coffee floats through the cool morning air thickly, perfectly making it's way to the lump of covers on the bed. Said lump twitches a little, stirring, before returning to it's motionless state. Soonyoung giggles at the sight.

“Jihoonie~ I made coffee.” Soonyoung coos from the doorway. 

Jihoon (aka blanket lump) pops his head out of it's warm reservoir to glance at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes. He hates mornings, especially cold ones like this that come with winter. Soonyoung, sporting nothing but a pair of loose joggers, would make you think it was summer.

“I don't care.”

Soonyoung chuckles again, this time shaking his head at Jihoon's bluntness. He approaches the bed and leans down to place a kiss on his lover's forehead, right where his sleep disturbed bangs lay parted. Jihoon's cheeks flare at this display of affection (but if you ask him he'd say it was just the warmth Soonyoung emits).

“Come on babe, the new episode of American Horror Story recorded last night. Let's watch it before we have to run errands.” Soonyoung hopes the prospect of fresh coffee and his favorite show will persuade Jihoon to leave his cocoon of warmth.

“It's so cold though. I'll freeze.” Jihoon whines cutely, obviously still sleepy. He’d never act this way when he's fully awake.

“Here, put this on.” Soonyoung grabs his favorite hoodie from the nearby pile of outerwear and tosses it to Jihoon.

Jihoon slips under the blankets, hoodie in hand, before emerging from his sanctuary. He has on sweats, socks, and Soonyoung’s hoodie. The sleeves are long on him in an adorable way that makes Soonyoung’s chest tighten.

Jihoon walks past the taller boy, making his way from the bedroom to nearby kitchen. He reaches the coffee pot and smiles slightly at the sight of his favorite Lord Nermal mug, a gift from Soonyoung for his last birthday, sitting on the counter waiting for him. Soonyoung is always considerate of things like this, from sitting Jihoon's mug on the counter so he doesn't have to struggle to grab it from the top shelf to leaving notes amongst Jihoon's things when he's working reminding him to “drink a glass of water!” and “stretch so you won't be stiff!!” littered with little hearts and smileys.

Jihoon moves his eyes around the room, spotting Soonyoung’s SpongeBob mug in the dish drainer. He grabs it and pours coffee into both mugs. He adds a small amount of half and half to his otherwise black coffee before turning to prepare Soonyoung’s. Grabbing the toasted vanilla creamer he bought the previous day (knowing it's his boyfriend's favorite during the colder months) and the sugar, he dumps a more than generous amount into the cartoon mug.

Soonyoung is on the couch, remote in hand. He's happy that Jihoon agreed to get up because he’d been lonely in the two hours he’d been awake. He finds the recording of AHS and waits for Jihoon to join him. When the small boy emerges from the kitchen, two mugs in hand, Soonyoung smiles widely.

“You didn't have to make me coffee.” He means this, but honestly he appreciates the gesture too much to refuse.

“Yeah I did. You’d crash in a few hours without it. Besides, I like making you coffee.” Jihoon's cheeks are slightly pink from the last statement. He really does like doing things for Soonyoung, little things to repay all he does for him.

Soonyoung grabs his mug with a smile, taking a sip. His eyes widen in surprise at the taste of his favorite winter creamer. He turns his head and leans over to kiss Jihoon's cheek, who gives a fake disgusted look in return.

“What was that for?” 

“You're so adorable Jihoonie~ Always pretending you don't care, but I know you went all the way to the market across town to get my favorite creamer.” Soonyoung coos in delight.

“It's nothing really. I just, you know, thought you’d appreciate it.” 

And Soonyoung does appreciate it. He appreciates everything his boyfriend does, from leaving a water bottle in the bag he takes to the studio because he forgets to throwing a blanket over him when he's so exhausted from work that he passes out on the couch. It's even cuter because Jihoon always acts as if these things are no big deal, but to Soonyoung they reveal all the things Jihoon is too reserved to say aloud.

Jihoon sits his, now almost empty, mug on the coffee table and wraps his arms around his knees to try and retain some warmth.

“How the fuck are you not cold?” Jihoon notes that the boy next to him is still shirtless.

“I don't know. How are you not burning up in all those clothes with the heater on?”

Jihoon hadn't even realized the heater was going until now. He can feel the warm air floating through the nearby vent. Maybe he's getting sick from overworking.

“I'm still cold though. Feel my hands!” Jihoon leaps over the space that had previously separated the two and places his hands on Soonyoung’s cheeks in a childlike gesture.

“What the hell Jihoon, you're freezing!” Soonyoung pulls the small hands from his face quickly, holding them in his warmer ones.

“I know! Can I maybe, you know…” Jihoon trails off cutely, not wanting to directly ask his question.

Of course, after being together three years, Soonyoung knows exactly what he wants. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy's middle and pulls him onto his lap easily. Jihoon sighs in contentment as Soonyoung’s body heat surrounds him.

“You're so warm, thank you. I love you.” Jihoon smiles with his eyes closed, head resting on Soonyoung’s chest.

“Well if that's all it takes to earn your affections, you could just buy a heater. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me annoying you all the time.” Soonyoung chuckles, muffled slightly by Jihoon's hair.

“Oh, shut up. There's a difference between annoying someone and caring for someone.”

Soonyoung hums in approval and kisses the younger's hair. He starts the show, knowing they don't have long before they'll have to leave. It doesn't take long for both boys to be sucked into the plot, both sitting cuddled up silently for the remainder of the episode.

-

“Soonyoung? Are you almost ready?” Jihoon calls from his position next to the front door.

After finishing AHS they both began getting ready to go out and run their errands and meet some friends for lunch. Jihoon neither take long to dress, but Soonyoung’s seemingly longer amount of time always brings out Jihoon’s impatient side. Soonyoung comes out of the bedroom, zipping his jacket with a grin. Jihoon briefly wonders why he isn't wearing his favorite hoodie, but flushes he remembers he still has it on from earlier.

“Yeah I'm ready! But you forgot this.” Soonyoung wraps a scarf around Jihoon's neck, grin still obnoxiously apparent.

“Thanks.”

“Of course! I love you too much to let you freeze. The guys would shame me if they found out I was dating a popsicle.” Soonyoung laughs at his own joke unashamedly.

Jihoon isn't sure how his boyfriend manages to be such a dork all the time, but it's one of the things that attracted him in the first place. He chuckles as well to make Soonyoung happy, which is his favorite thing to do.

“I love you too.”

Soonyoung leans down to press a kiss against Jihoon's semi-chapped lips, his right hand naturally moving to cradle his cheek. Jihoon puffs his cheeks in mock annoyance once he pulls away, but laces his fingers with Soonyoung’s anyway and opens the door.

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon close to his side when he shivers from the cold wind. Jihoon leans into him in appreciation. Both seem to always know what the other needs, doing what they can to make the the other happy.

“You'll never need a heater Jihoonie, I'll always keep you warm.~ ”

“You're the worst. But I love you.”

“I know~”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the ending is kinda shitty haha, I might rewrite when I have time.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, i'm really trying to improve my writing! ❤
> 
> Please let me know of any errors so I can fix them.


End file.
